


Skate With You

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “What is it, Moomintroll?”“I want to go skating again, like when the Groke was here.”Snufkin’s frown turned confused. “Yes. I knew that was what you meant.”Moomintroll sighed, brow pinching as his grip on Snufkin’s paws tightened before relaxing again. “I want to skate with you."“Oh.”
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Skate With You

“I want to go skating again.”

Snufkin would never admit to jumping even a little as Moomin spoke up for the first time in what felt like hours. He’d been very close to dozing off to the symphony of the breeze in the field flowers and the trees further away, the beating of the occasional bird’s wings, all kept in beat by Moomintroll’s own soft breathing. So even if he was willing to admit that the sudden declaration had startled him (which he wasn’t), it was a perfectly normal reaction.

“Then why don’t you?” Snufkin replied, adjusting his hat over his eyes.

Moomintroll shuffled before sitting up, casting a shadow over Snufkin which made his hat somewhat pointless in its current position.

“Well, I guess I have been waking up a few times but it seems silly to go out into the cold just to skate on my own.”

“Dangerous too.”

A minute or so went by without Moomintroll saying anything once again. Snufkin pushed his hat gently away and sat up himself, blinking bleary eyes whilst stretching up towards the midday sun. When he looked over at Moomintroll he found himself frowning at the sight, which was a vastly uncommon reaction for him to have. Normally, looking at Moomintroll brought a smile to his face whether he wanted it to or not. And he rarely didn’t want it to. But now Moomintroll was pulling apart a daisy he’d plucked, a sad look in his eyes that had Snufkin reaching out to tug the poor flower out of his fingers, replacing it with his own paws.

“What is it, Moomintroll?”

“I want to go skating again, like when the Groke was here.”

Snufkin’s frown turned confused. “Yes. I knew that was what you meant.”

Moomintroll sighed, brow pinching as his grip on Snufkin’s paws tightened before relaxing again. “I want to skate with _you_.”

“Oh.”

“You were so good at it, Snuf, you must get to go skating all through the Winter.”

“Well…”

“And it was so fun, even with Sniff being so bad at it.”

“Is Sniff going with us this next time as well?”

“And oh! Just imagine if we had a whole lake to skate on! We could dance and I bet you can do all sorts of fancy spins and tricks.”

Snufkin waited this time to see if there was more but Moomintroll trailed off, the brief smile as strong as the sun itself clouding over once more and he dropped Snufkin’s gaze again. Sure that Moomintroll was finished, Snufkin withdrew his paws to cup Moomintroll’s face, tilting his snout down a little so he could look straight into those beautiful blue eyes.

“There’s really not much ice around right now but would you be willing to wait?” Snufkin asked, his own small smile making itself known as Moomintroll’s fur puffed up a bit, a tell-tale sign he was a little flustered.

“Well of course we can’t go _now_ , I know _that_. I just meant…in general. At some point.”

Snufkin hummed in understanding, leaning in to reassuringly nuzzle Moomintroll’s snout. “Would you also be willing to wake up a couple days earlier next Spring? The ice will still be strong, perfect for skating on.”

Moomintroll’s eyes widened somewhat comically and he pulled back, paws flying up to hold onto Snufkin’s shoulders. “You’d come back early just for me?”

“Well I’m certainly not coming back to go with Sniff, he really was atrocious.”

“You’re sure? I know I don’t really _understand_ why like you do but I get it better than I did and I don’t want to—”

Snufkin cut him off with another Moomin kiss, far preferable to him than anything he’d ever learnt about proper Mumrik kisses. “I’m sure,” he said at the same time, dropping a light kiss to the top of his snout for good measures.

“Oh.”

Snufkin smiled at Moomintroll, that comfortable warmth settling in him that had very little to do with the sun in the sky and much more to do with the one sitting next to him. He lay down again, resettling his arms under his head. Moomintroll stayed watching him for a few moments more before reaching across Snufkin, casting a briefly cool shadow over him, and settling Snufkin’s hat exactly where he liked it to cover his eyes from the midday light.

“Thank you, dove,” Snufkin said just loud enough for Moomintroll to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on the blog I use for Moomins [Autistic-at-Uni](https://autistic-at-uni.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is my first Moomins fic so apologies for anything ooc, etc.


End file.
